Ichigo the Neko
by Doodlebug Diva
Summary: Orihime finds a abandoned kitten and takes it home, but he's no ordinary cat he's a Neko. 0.0. The little neko falls in love with hime. To make it worse months pass and it's the Neko mating season, what happens when Ichigo finally snaps? find out. future Lemons XD Some OOC. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Hiya ya'll XD this is my newest story how you enjoy :D all rights belong to tite kubo

Chapter 1

" Day 1"

Orihime was coming from her part time job on foggy night, when she heard a meow. She went to investigate. She followed the meowing. And found a little orange kitten when big brown eyes, Those eyes looked up at her with pain and loneliness. The little kitten meowed at her.

"Aw you poor thing did your owner abandoned you?. " She asked the kitten. The little kit just meowed as a response.

"Well don't you worry I'll take you home with me!." She chirped.

She got her scarf and wrapped the kitten. She hugged the bundle with the little kitten. Orihime continued walking home. Her house wasn't that far so she would be there in a jiffy. She walked up the stairs and got her keys, opened the door. She took of her shoes before entering her cozy home. She put down the kitten on the sofa. The little kit was sleeping peacefully. Orihime sat on the floor a few inches apart from the kitten.

She was thinking of names for the lil' cutie.

"Hmm, Ulquiorra? no it sounds too emo, How about grimmjow? No it sounds like a crazy killer. Ichigo?." She whispered and the kitten meowed at the name.

"Oh, so you like Ichigo?." She asked the kit. It meowed back.

"Alrighty then it's settled you name will be Ichigo!." She told the cat. Ichigo just looked at her with those big chocolate brown orbs.

"Kawaii! You're just so adorable!." She squealed.

And she hugged Ichigo. Ichigo purred at this action. She put Ichigo down and went to change into her pj's.

"I think I'm going to like living here." Ichigo thought with a warm smile.

Orihime came back with her pj's and picked Ichigo up. She went to her room.

"Alright Ichigo you will be sleeping here with me." She said.

She got under the cover with Ichigo following her. He cuddled next to Orihime's chest. And They both soon fell asleep. Her alarm clock went of.

"Ugh." She groaned. She looked at her alarm and got up qiuckly. She took off her pj's and put on her uniform, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and finally she brushed her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Alright I'm off to school." She said to herself. But before she left she left food for Ichigo. She opened the door and locked the door. Moments later Ichigo woke up. He stretched his body. Ichigo looked around for any signs of the young aurburn haired beauty. Ichigo jumped off the bed and looked around the whole apartment every nook and cranny. Until he reached the kitchen and saw a bowl of cat food along with a note. It read

"Dear Ichigo,

I left food for you and I wrote this note just in case you didn't know where I am. I'm at school and I'll come home straight after school is over ok?

Love, Hime

P.S. Don't let the little blue men get in!"

Ichigo smiled at the note and ate his food. After he finished he took a short nap.

Orihime sighed and looked out the window.

"Inoue?." said.

Orihime looked away from the window and began to blush furiously.

"I'm sorry Ochi-sensei." Orihime apologized. Everyone laughed at her quietly. Ochi just smiled at her.

"It's alright just pay attention next time ok?." Ochi said.

"H-Hai." Orihime replied. Tatsuki smiled at her best friend who returned the smile. The rest of the day went by fast. Orihime was excitedly waiting for the the bell to ring and tatsuki noticed Orihime's eagerness .

"Psst Orihime why are you so excited about going home?." the karate champion asked.

"Oh because I can't wait to see Ichigo!." She replied.

"Ichigo?." Tatsuki asked curiously.

"Oh he's my pet cat." She said.

"Oh ok." tatsuki answered.

With that explain they faced toward the board were Ochi-sensei was scribbling something. When the bell rang everyone rushed out as Ochi-sensei told the homework. Orihime dashed through the halls until she reached the doors. She pushed them open and dash to the gate. Once the gate was open she slowed down her pace. She walking through her neighborhood admiring the beautiful view of the gardens and house.

Before she knew it she was already at her house. She climbed the stairs up to her apartment and unlocked her house. She opened the door, Ichigo pounced on her catching her by surprise.

"Oh! Ichigo you scared me!." she exclaimed.

Ichigo just purred against her chest. Orihime patted him on the top of his head. Ichigo purred even more.

"Oh Orihime this feels good." Ichigo thought.

The sky hit nightfall.

"Come on Ichigo let's go eat." Orihime said.

Orihime got a can of cat food and opened it. She severed the food in Ichigo's food she went to check her curry. Ichigo just looked around the kitchen and admiring how huge it is. For some reason he wanted to wait for Orihime to start eating so the eat at the same time.

"Yay my curry is done :D." Orihime exclaimed.

She surved her bowl and started eating at the same time Ichigo did. She finished and put her plates in the sink and went to change into her Pj's. Ichigo following right behind. She took of her uniform and put on her tank top. Her tank top had little red hearts with black stripes. Same degsine with her pants.

She jumped on the bed and let Ichigo cuddle her.

"Good Night Ichigo." She said while kissing his forehead. And they both fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here XD Enjoy. All rights belong to tite Kubo :D

"Day 2"

Orihime woke up to the sound of meowing. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Ichigo right in front of her face.

"Good morning to you too Ichi." Orihime smiled.

She hugged Ichigo and cuddled him. Ichigo tried to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Ichigo what's wrong." she asked.

Ichigo wiggled free and scurried off into the kitchen. Orihime followed him and he led her to his food bowl. She found it empty.

"Oh you want breakfast!." She said as she headed to the cabinetes.

She was so busy on finding the food that she didn't notice Ichigo had a good view of her ass.

" It's so round and smooth, wow she's got a nice ass." Ichigo thought with blush tainting his cheeks.

He didn't notice that he started to glow all bright. Orihime finally found cat food, when she heard a "poof" sound. She turned around and saw a teenager about her age. He had short- spikey orange hair, chocolate-brown eyes, he had a scowl place on his face. But most of all he was naked, and finally Two cat ears and a cat tail popped out. Orihime gasped and dropped the can of cat food.

"Eeeeeekkkkkk!." Orihime yelled.

Ichigo started to freak-out he didn't want the neighbors to see him.

"Wait don't scream, it's me Ichigo!." He said.

Orihime stopped screaming and took a good look at him.

"I-I-Ichigo?." She said.

"Yea, It's me, Orihime." Ichigo said with a smile.

"B-But how is it, that your human?." She asked.

"Well you see I'm no Ordinary cat I'm a neko." He replied.

"A-A N-Neko? As in Half-Cat and Half-Human?." She said.

"Yea you got it!." He exclaimed.

"..."

"What's wrong?." Ichigo asked.

"Y-Your N-Naked." Orihime squeaked.

"Oh Shit!." Ichigo yelled. And he covered himself with the Plates.

"Wait here I'll go get some clothes that used to belong to my brother." She said.

She scurried to her brother's room and went through his drawers. Luckily she found boxers, a pair of black pants, and a black shirt, and black socks. She never knew why her brother liked black so much but she shrugged it off. She went downstairs and found Ichigo hiding behind the counter.

"Ichigo here put these clothes on."Orihime said as she handle him the clothes.

"Thanks." He sighed.

"Yea not a problem, and the bathroom is just down the hall." She said.

"Thanks again." He said.

And he rushed quickly to the restroom but luckily Orihime had her eyes closed. A few moments later Orihime was making dinner when Ichigo finally came out of the restroom.

"Hey." Ichigo greeted.

Orihime jumped and greeted him back.

"Hi."

"So what are you doing?." He asked.

"I'm making dinner for us." She replied.

"Oh, what kind of food?." He asked again.

"Ramen." She said.

"Ah ok." He responded.

A few moments of silence past. Until he finally broke the silence.

"So where am I going to sleep." he said nonchalant.

"Hmm I have my brother's room so you can sleep there." She said.

"Yea but won't your brother get mad." Ichigo said coolly.

Orihime stopped what she was doing and looked at Ichigo with a sad smile.

"No my brother died in a car accident when I was in middle school and I've been living here by myself ever since." Orihime smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry Orihime." Ichigo apologized.

"It's alright besides I won't be so lonely since your going to be here with me." Orihime said

"Oh." Ichigo said with a blush.

Orihime turned around and kept making the dinner and after a few minutes it was ready.

"Hey Ichigo the food is ready!." She told Ichigo who was currently in the living room.

They ate their dinner in silence. After they were done they put the plates in the sink. Orihime lead Ichigo to his room.

"Alright here is your room." Orihime said.

"Hmm I like it." Ichigo smiled.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Orihime replied.

Then they both went to their respected rooms.

"This is going to be interesting." They both thought at the same time.

And the both fell into a deep sleep afterwards.

Done! R&R XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 enjoyz

Chapter 3

" Day 3"

The alarm clock went off and instantly woke Orihime up.

"Wah!." Orihime whined.

As she looked at her alarm clock she jumped out off bed while screaming

"Wahh I'm going to be late!."

Ichigo woke up to the current screaming. He got up from the bed and slammed the door open.

"HEY I'm trying to sleep here!." Ichigo snapped.

"WAHH I'm sorry I'm just getting ready for school." Orihime apologized.

"School?." Ichigo asked.

"Oh it's were people go to learn new things." Orihime answered.

"Hmmm I wanna go to this school thing you speak of." Ichigo said.

Orihime blinked a few times before rushing to her brother's room. She scuffled through the drawers. But she managed to find some old-new high school uniform her brother used to wear to karakura high.

"Here." Orihime said as she threw the uniform at him.

"Um how is my tail going to fit?." He asked.

"Oh! wait here." Orihime said as she rushed to the kitchen.

She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut a hole in the pants.

"Better?." She chirped.

"Yea thanks Orihime." He smiled.

"Wait for me outside I just need to get something." She said.

"Ok." he replied and left.

Orihime went to her room looking for her hairpins that her brother gave to her when she was little. She found them on the nightstand. She placed them on her bangs.

"Hurry up!." an impatient Ichigo yelled

"Wahh I'm coming." She apologized again.

She dashed to the door and opened it, then closing it and locking it. She went running down the stair when she tripped on one of the steps. And accidently kissing Ichigo on the lips. Neither of them noticed that the tail and ears disappeared. Orihime broke the kiss qiuckly.

"Ahhh I'm Sorry!." She said while blushing furiously.

"I-It's alright." Ichigo said nervously as pink was tainting his cheeks.

"Hey what happened to your ears and tail?." Orihime asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo replied clueless.

They decided to leave the incident behind and move on. On their way to school, Ichigo asked

"So what's gonna be my last name?."

"Hmm how about Kurosaki!." she said excitedly.

"Kurosaki, not bad I like it." He smirked.

"Alright let's go over the plan! Go to the office and say that you're Ichigo kurosaki the new kid... and say you want to be in class, 3-b ok? so we can be in the same classroom." Orihime explained.

"Ok room 3-b..but what is an office?." a clueless Ichigo asked.

Orihime sweat-dropped.

"An Office is where you go to report things and other stuff." Orihime said.

"Ah ok." Ichigo said.

"Ah we're here now go to the office Ichigo!." She said.

"Yea but where is it?." Ichigo asked clueless again.

"Just go down this hall and there will be a sign that says "office" ok?." she said.

"Ok see ya." Ichigo said as he waved a good-bye.

"Ya see you!." She replied.

And they headed their different paths. Ichigo walked down the hall unaware of the girls gawking at him. He finally found the office. And entered. he found a lady in her mid-thirties who was talking on the phone. He walked up to her and said

"Hi I'm the new student Ichigo Kurosaki."

The lady looked up and her eyes widened. She quickly got off her phone, and she put up make-up and took out a brush from her purse, and fixed her hair and clothes.

"So your the new kid?." she said as she flipped her hair a few times.

"Yup, and lady to flirt with me I'm not into older woman I like someone else." He said coolly. Making the lady swoon.

"A-Ah ok, so what classroom do you want to attend?." she said trying to keep her cool.

"3-b." He replied quickly.

"Ok here is your schedule have a nice day." She smiled flirtatious.

"Yea what ever."He said with his scowl.

The poor woman fainted off her chair.

As Ichigo walked down the hall more girls were gawking at him with drool dripping from their faces. Some giggled saying he's a bad boy and shit. While some other tried to flirt but he just ignored them.

He found class 3-b. He slid opened the door and everyone was staring at him even the teacher except for one person Orihime. She was to busy daydreaming out the window to notice him come in.

"Why hello, who are you?."The teacher with long wavy strawberry-blond hair and a really big rack asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He replied to her.

She almost swooned at this almost falling off her chair.

"A-AH your the new student well make yourself at home! Everyone please treat Kurosaki-sama with respect!." She said at her students.

"YES MA'AM!." the girls shouted.

While the boys cursed at Ichigo.

"Alright let's see where you can sit." The teacher said looking around.

All the girls are like "I HOPE HE SITS NEXT TO ME".

Except for Orihime who was still daydreaming.

"Ah right next to Orihime! and by the way my name is Rangiku Mastumoto." She said.

Immediately Orihime snapped out of her Daydream and faced Ichigo.

"Ok thank you Ms. Mastumoto." He replied coolly.

He then headed towards his seat while Rangiku passed out on the floor. All the girls were ignoring her due to them glaring at Orihime. Orihime was now at uncomfortable due to all her girl classmates glaring at her.

She knew this day wasn't going to end well. The lunch bell rang and the students ran out the classroom.

Ichigo was following orihime despite her protests. She took her stop and turned around to face Ichigo.

"Ichigo why are you following me?." She asked nicely.

"Because your the only one I know here." He replied nonchalantly.

"Yea but don't you notice that a group of girls want you are following us around plus they don't look like they like me hanging out with you." She said as she leaned her head to the group of fan girls were glaring her with murderous eyes.

Ichigo blinked a few times and turned around and her saw the girls. They swooned and they all fainted at the same time. Orihime sweat-dropped and thought "Dang Ichigo sures knows how to make the girls swoon.". Lunch was over and the rest of the period went by fast. And the bell rang for dismal. Ichigo and Orihime went home, unaware what's going to happen in the next month.

heheheheh Cliffhanger mwahahaha anyways R&R. See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI I deleted the previous chapter 4 and made a new ch.4 ok I hope you understand and Sorry for the late update. My mom and sisters had me up to my knees I swear they're going to be the death of me. -_-**

Chapter 4

"Fever"

Ichigo woke up not feeling so good. He felt hot and his nose was stuffed up.

"A-ah-ah achoo!." Ichigo sneezed.

"Ichigo are you ready to go?." Orihime asked from the her room.

"No, I don't feel good!." Ichigo yelled back wearily.

Orihime ran to his room. Orihime opened the door and went to him. She touched his forehead.

"You feel warm... I'll get a thermometer ." Orihime said.

Orihime left to her room and looked through some drawers and she finally found it. Orihime closed her drawer and left to Ichigo's Room.

"Open your mouth Ichigo." Orihime said gently.

Ichigo opened his mouth and Orihime put the thermometer in, as he closed his mouth.

"Well I'm going to change out of my uniform." Orihime informed.

"Why?." Ichigo asked.

"Because your sick and I'm going to take care of you." Orihime smiled.

"..."

"Well I'll be back after I'm done changing."

Ichigo just stared at her with those big brown chocolate orbs. Making Orihime squeal from the cuteness that radiates off of him. After staring at each other for a few minutes she left towards her room. She opened the door and went to her closet. Orihime took out a spaghetti pink strap and black pj pants. She got out of her Uniform and folded neatly on her bed. After she was done she went to Ichigo's room. When she entered the room she saw Ichigo staring off into space. Orihime went up to him and took out the thermometer.

"100.3." Orihime whispered but loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

"Huh?."Ichigo asked snapping out off his daze.

"You've got a high temperature."

"Oh."

"So I'm going to make Chicken soup."

"Ok."

Before Orihime left she left a ball of yarn on the nightstand. Ichigo glared at the piece of yarn. After a few seconds of staring, Ichigo swiftly snatched the yarn and started to play with it. His feline instincts were acting up. Orihime was meanwhile making the soup as Ichigo was untangling himself from the yarn, he rolled to the left making him be on the edge. Ichigo rolled again but this time he fell down onto the floor with a thud. Orihime heard the thud and rushed to Ichigo's room. She opened the door and saw Ichigo their on the floor his body tangled up. Ichigo smiled sheepishly making him look "Cute". Orihime couldn't help a squeal escape her lips.

"KAWAII!."

Ichigo made a cute confused look as he titled his head to the left making him look even cuter. Orihime rushed to him an embraced him in a tight hug. Ichigo who was trying to escape her tight grip utterly failed.

"YOUR SOO CUUTTE ICHI-KUN!." Orihime made another squeal.

This time Orihime tightened her grip on the poor feline who was currently trying to breath suffered her hugging wrath. Ichigo managed to lift up his arm and he patted Orihime's left shoulder with his hand multiple was busy hugging him when she felt tapping but then it stopped. Orihime gasped and broke the hug, and she looked at the unconscious neko. His eyes rolled up and just whiteness was seen.

"Ichigo?." Orihime worried.

"I'm sorry!, Wahh!."

Orihime shaked the neko few times before giving up and she carried him to the bed (surprisingly he wasn't heavy). Orihime covered him with the blanket and went back into the kitchen.

"Note to self: Don't hug Ichigo tightly or he will pass out." Orihime thought mentally.

*1 hour later*

Ichigo woke up and he sat up. He smelled soup. He looked down and saw plate filled with the soup. Right then Orihime came in. Ichigo's ears perked up and saw Orihime standing in the door frame.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Orihime said.

"About what?." He asked.

"Accidentally hugging you unconscious."

Ichigo recalled the memories and shuttered.

"It's ok."

"Are you sure?."

"Yea."

"Ok."

The room was filled with silence of them making a peep or glances. Until Orihime spoke up.

"You should eat your soup before it gets cold."

"Huh, Ok." Ichigo said.

He started to eat the soup slowly wanting the flavor to last. Orihime looked at him before going into the Kitchen to get the medicine for the fever. Orihime scuffled to the kitchen.

Orihime looked through the cabinets until she finally found the medicine. "Tylenol". Orihime went to Ichigo luckily by the time she got there had already done with his soup. She went up to him.

"Ok drink these pills." Orihime told him as she put the pills in his hand. She then grabbed the glass of water and handle it to him.

Ichigo was unaware how the medicine saw his distress and told him how.

"Just put them in you mouth and drink bit of water and swallow."

"Ok."

With that Ichigo popped the pills into his mouth and drank a bit of water and swallowed. When he was done he gave the cup of water to Orihime. She smiled in satisfaction.

"Ok now go to sleep so the medicine can take effect." Orihime told him.

She headed to the door when she turned the knob Ichigo spoke up.

"Wait!."

"Yes?."

"C-Can you sleep with me?." said Ichigo as cheeks turned beet red.

"Eh?."

"Can you sleep with me plus it will things less scary."

Orihime sighed and smiled. She went to his bed, Ichigo scooted over to the left making room for Orihime. She got on the bed and covered her and Ichigo with the she lied down and face Ichigo, he snuggled next to her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes as sleep engulfed him. Orihime just stared down at the carrot-top.

"He looks so peaceful." She thought as she saw Ichigo's relaxed and calm expression.

She slowly and carefully stroked his hair. His ears flickered at this action. Orihime continued to stroke until Ichigo fell alseep. She soon fell asleep as well.

**Well I added fluffiness XD. I'm sorry for the long update hehe I was busy with so many things. Anyway R&R.**


End file.
